Entre rosas y copos de nieve
by Freyja16
Summary: ¡Mi primer Fic! Espero les guste este lindo femslash que se me ocurrio de Ginny y Luna ;) Comenten, dejen críticas, comentarios, notas de lo que gusten, todo es bien recibido.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic, por lo que estoy emocionada.

Espero lo disfruten ;) No olviden dejar sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda e importancia para mí.

Capitulo 1. Extraños sentimientos

_-Si es lo que piensas- dice Luna entre lágrimas- entonces ¿Por qué accediste?-_

_-Fue un error Luna, un grave error-_

_-El amor no es un error-_

_-No, no el amor, lo nuestro-_

_-¿Te parece que lo fue?-_

_-Quizá-_

_-Entonces ya está, simplemente fue eso, ahora ve con él y se feliz a su lado-_

_-Pero Luna…-_

_-No Ginny, estaré bien, siempre he estado bien-_

La mañana de Navidad en Hogwarts era fría en la sala común de Ravenclaw, por primera vez Luna Lovegood había decidido no pasar la Navidad con su padre.

Él lo entendió perfectamente, _adolescentes._

Bajo a la pequeña sala de estar y se encontró con el gran árbol navideño lleno de pequeñas cajas de regalos, todas con un acertijo diferente para llevarla al verdadero regalo.

Luna sonrió y dijo para sus adentros Oh mamá, papá cada día es más creativo Luna se cambió su pijama, se puso ropa cómoda y bajo al gran comedor, sabía que Ginny también se había quedado al igual que Seamus y unos chicos más de Hufflepuff.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Luna zarandeando con gran alegría su mano

-Hola Luna, ¿recibiste regalos?-

-Claro, mi padre me ha enviado unas pistas para mi regalo especial-

-¿De verdad? Que emocionante, mi madre me ha enviado un vestido azul celeste-

-Debe ser hermoso-

-Lo es, me gusto mucho-

-¿Crees que pueda verlo?-

-Claro Luna, acabando de desayunar te lo enseño y si quieres buscamos tu regalo-

-¡Eso sería genial! Gracias Ginny-

Las chicas desayunaron y platicaron por un rato hasta que dio casi medio día, después Ginny y Luna fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para que Luna viera el vestido de Ginny

-Te veras hermosa en el-

-Gracias Luna, crees… ¿crees que le guste a Harry?-

-No veo porque no debería, pero si te gusta a ti y te sientes cómoda con él, seguro a Harry le fascinara-

-Eres muy amable Luna-

-Gracias-

Ginny miro fijamente a Luna, sus expresiones su manera de reír, el brillo de sus ojos. Se sentía muy cómoda con ella, incluso sentía que sin ella estaría vacía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Caminaron hacia la torre de astronomía y Ginny no podía evitar mirar a Luna, algo en ella la estaba hipnotizando, solo que no sabía que podría ser. Entraron y tomaron todos los acertijos y comenzaron la búsqueda, eran justamente las seis de la tarde cuando por fin llegaron al último acertijo

_Rojo es su color y brilla como el sol, no tienes que tener miedo a buscar, sino a buscar el miedo, y bajo el viejo robusto estará destellando_

-Este no lo entiendo Luna-

-Yo sí, ven- dijo la chica tomando su mano

Tanto Ginny como Luna sintieron una corriente recorrer sus cuerpos cuando sus manos se cruzaron, era la primera vez que sentían esa experiencia, pero era tan placentera, que continuaron así hasta llegar a un viejo roble que daba entrada al bosque prohibido.

En aquel lugar comenzaron a buscar el regalo de Luna, cuando sin fijarse, la noche había caído.

-Deberíamos volver Luna-

-Espera, seguro esta por aquí-

-Pero…-

Un destello invadió los ojos de las chicas, un anillo dorado con un rubí se encontraba dentro de una rosa dorada, insólito a los ojos de Ginny y precioso a los de Luna, se ancaron para recoger el regalo y leyeron la nota en voz alta

_Feliz Navidad Luna _

-Tu padre es muy creativo-

-Lo sé-

-Y el anillo es muy lindo-

-Gracias-

Las chicas caminaron de vuelta al castillo y Ginny quiso tomar la mano de Luna para ver si esa extraña sensación se repetía, pero no se atrevió.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor Luna se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo con ternura, una vez más, la sensación se hizo presente pero ambas hicieron caso omiso

-Gracias por ayudarme a buscar mi regalo Ginny, te dejo aquí, duerme bien y cuídate de los nargles-

-Claro Luna, pero mejor te llevo a la sala de Ravenclaw, ya que ninguno se quedo-

-¿Nunca has estado sola?-

-Sí pero, bueno, por lo menos aquí esta Seamus, en la sala de Ravenclaw estas solo tu-

-¡Oh Ginny! No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-

Sin decir nada más Luna comenzó a subir las escaleras, dejando a Ginny atrás, la luna ilumino sus rostros y Ginny entro a la sala Gryffindor.

Una vez adentro corrió hacia su cama y se lanzo sobre ella estrepitosamente. ¿Qué le pasaba con Luna? Era su amiga y todo pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de pensarla.

-Creo que…estoy loca- dijo en un susurro y se dispuso a dormir.

Por la ventana se asomaba la luna y una vez más, ella apareció en su mente, haciendo que su solitaria noche, se convirtiera en la más maravillosa que había tenido.


	2. Chapter 2: Declaraciones, situaciones

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje o lugar descrito en este capítulo, me pertencen.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios. Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 2. Declaraciones, situaciones.**

Ginny se despertó agitada, a pesar de lo buenos que fueran sus sueños esa noche, le resulto incomodo y extraño, haber soñado con Luna.

-¿Estaré loca?- se repitió una y otra vez conforme se alistaba para ir al Gran Comedor.

Luna por su parte, se encontraba despistada de cualquier evento que hubiese sucedido el día anterior, pero tenía un deseo ferviente por estar con Ginny.

Una vez que Ginny estuvo lista, bajo corriendo las escaleras con rumbo al Gran Comedor, y en sus prisas se topo con Seamus, quien le detuvo un momento. _Cuestiones académicas _dijo Seamus.

Una frenética esperanza creció en Ginny cuando vio, a lo lejos, que Luna se acercaba hacia ellos, saltando despreocupada y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que linda es…- dijo Ginny en un susurro

-¿Quién es linda?- pregunto Seamus

-La mañana- contesto Ginny en sobre salto

**¡Maldición! Debo ser más cuidadosa.**

-Hola Seamus- dijo Luna saludando a Seamus

-Hola- respondió devolviendo una sonrisita

Celos, más celos, tantos celos que eran inexplicables.

**¿Qué te pasa Ginevra?**

Seamus se despidió de las chicas y las miro extrañado, algo pasaba ahí, pero no sabía exactamente que era.

-Luna…- dijo Ginny susurrante

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?-

-Anoche…anoche soñé contigo-

El rubor de las mejillas de Ginny era nada comparado con el de Luna, quien, por su blancura, reflejaba aún más ese matiz rojo.

-¿No dices nada?-

Luna se quedo quieta mucho tiempo, no contestaba y solo veía a Ginny a los ojos.

-¿Luna?-

-Ginny, ¿Qué dices?-

-Que soñé contigo-

-¿Te gustó?-

-Fue extraño, pero sí, supongo-

-¿Qué soñaste?-

La pregunta cayó como balde de agua fría sobre Ginny, pero Luna era su mejor amiga, y entendería la situación, así que hablo.

-Soñé…que teníamos algo-

-¿Un nargle?- dijo Luna con ironía.

-No Luna- dijo Ginny riendo un poco.

-¿Entonces?-

-Que tú y yo- dijo señalando- teníamos algo

-¿Algo?-

-¡Luna!-

-Ya entendí…-

El silencio reino un largo rato más, hasta que Luna, por iniciativa propia, tomo la mano de Ginny y la comenzó a jalar hacia la biblioteca.

-Luna, ¿no dices nada?-

-No-

La respuesta de Luna, por un momento, le pareció fría a Ginny, y eso la entristeció un poco, pero no sabía porque.

**¿Qué te pasa Ginevra? **Se repetía una y otra vez, desviando la mirada de Luna en todo momento.

Una vez que las chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca, Luna sentó a Ginny en una de las mesas del fondo y se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que Luna preguntó:

-¿Te gustó?-

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sobresaltándose

-¿Qué si te gustó?-

-Pues…no lo sé-

-Yo también he soñado contigo Ginny-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, pero eran cosas demasiado extrañas, verás, una vez soñé que caíamos por un acantilado y…-

-Luna- dijo Ginny interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Está bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-Esto, ¿está bien?-

-Supongo que sí, no creo que pase nada si soñamos la una con la otra, somos amigas después de todo-

-Sí pero, tú soñaste con que caíamos de un acantilado, en cambio yo…bueno-

-¿Pero que teníamos?- dijo Luna acercándose un poco más a la mesa- ¿Algún artefacto muggle o algo por el estilo?-

-No Luna, cuando digo que tú y yo teníamos algo, me refería a algo más allá de una amistad-

Luna no dijo nada y se acerco lento, muy lento a los labios de Ginny.

Ocurrió entonces, lo que ambas habían soñado la noche anterior (aunque Luna no lo mencionara), y a pesar de que Ginny lo intento evadir, no pudo. El beso era tierno, los labios de Luna a penas y tocaban a los de Ginny, pero era una caricia suave, diferente. Las manos de Luna se posaron sobre las mejillas, demasiado rosadas, de Ginny, mientras que esta, la rodeaba por la cintura.

Cuando se separaron, finalmente, soltaron unas risas cómplices y se alejaron de la biblioteca, sin soltar sus manos. Pasaron juntas todo el día, y aunque estuvieran felices, una enorme incertidumbre asaltaba la cabeza de Luna.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry regresara?


	3. Cap3: El regreso y la primera confesión

**Primero que nada: una enorme disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, la universidad de verdad consume.  
Gracias por los reviews y comentarios. Espero disfruten de este capítulo; con el regreso del trio de oro las cosas se pueden ver un poco dificiles. ¿Lo superaran las chicas?**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

Las vacaciones navideñas habían terminado, había llegado el tiempo de aclarar las cosas.  
Era cierto que Ginny y Luna mantenían una relación -que inicio en las mismas vacaciones-, pero secreta.

-Luna...-

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- dijo Luna mientras se giraba para ver mejor a la pelirroja.

-Harry...Harry y los otros no tardan en regresar-

-Lo sé ¿quieres ir a la estación a recogerlos?-

-Luna, no me refería a eso...-

-Ya veo-

Un largo silencio hubo entre las dos hasta que Luna le tomo la mano.

-Si tú no quieres decirlo, yo tampoco. Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo público-

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y Luna se alejo dando pequeños saltos.

**¿Qué planeas Ginevra?**

-¡Ginny!- gritó Hermione desde el andén, corriendo para abrazar a su amiga.

-Hola Herms, ¿qué tal la navidad?-

-¡Fantástica! Ron se acabó toda la cena y Harry rompió la escoba de Fred, debiste verles, peleaban como niños-

-Lo imagino-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Te encuentro demasiado cabizbaja... ¡Lo tengo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Es claro que extrañabas a Harry-

Hermione le hizo un guiño cómplice a Ginny, pero esta no dio respuesta y solo bajo la cabeza.

-Vamos Ginny ¿qué sucede?-

-Yo...-

-¡Ginny!- gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-Hola chicos-

-Mamá te ha enviado regalos, ven, los abriremos en la sala común-

-Claro-

Hermione no estaba tranquila con la actitud de Ginny, algo estaba pasando, estaba segura; por más que intentaba abrir plática con ella, Ginny no cedía. ¿Qué habría sucedido en las vacaciones navideñas para tener tan perturbada a Ginevra Weasley?

-Esto no puede seguir así- dijo Hermione levantándose bruscamente.

-Tranquila, Hermione- dijo Ron agitando los brazos

-¿Qué tienes?-dijo Harry suavemente

-Nada, debo ir con Ginny-

Hermione salió de la sala común y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, esperando encontrar a Ginny y aclarar las cosas.

-Maldición ¿Dónde puede estar?-

Hermione llevaba cerca de una hora buscando a Ginny cuando escucho a Seamus platicando con Dean sobre ella.

-Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con "la lunática"-

-Es su amiga, ¿no?-

-Si, pero, me asusta-

-¡Jaja! ¿Por qué?-

-Todas las vacaciones se la pasaron juntas, hacían todo juntas, incluso volaban juntas, y eso que "la lunática" no vuela bien-

-Son amigas, Seamus-

-Igual y tienen algo raro. Sé que planean algo-

-Como digas-

-¡No te miento, hermano! Algo se traen, sino ¿qué hacían en los invernaderos a esta hora?-

¡Los invernaderos, claro!

Hermione se alejo rápidamente y se fue corriendo a los invernaderos, esperando encontrar a su amiga y a Luna ahí.

-Luna, me haces muy feliz-

-Tú también a mí, Ginny-

Hermione se asomo un poco por una de las ventanas y vio a las chicas abrazadas.

-Imagino que están platicando de algo, pero de igual manera no puedo quedarme así-

Mientras Hermione se acercaba a la puerta, Ginny tomo la barbilla de Luna y se acerco lo suficiente a ella como para que se besaran de inmediato, pero por alguna razón, espero a que algo pasara.

Hermione entro y Ginny besó a Luna.

-¡Pero qué!-

-¡Hermione!-

Luna y Ginny se separaron bruscamente y miraron con mucha sorpresa y vergüenza a la castaña.

-Hermione, por favor- dijo Ginny acercándose a ella

-¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?-

-Herms, yo...-

Ginny sólo bajo la cabeza y Luna empezó a hablar, no le dio vueltas al asunto y le dijo todo a Hermione, quien, estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Así que son... ¿pareja?-

-Sí-

-Ginny ¿y Harry?-

-Harry es Harry, algún día lo sabrá-

Luna sonrió y Hermione prosiguió cuestionando.

-¿Y Neville?-

-¿Neville?- dijo Ginny encarnando una ceja

-Le decía a Luna-

-¿Neville?-

-Bueno, creo que le gustas-

-¡Oh! Seguro encontrará a alguien más interesante-

-¿Planean decirle a alguien, además de a mi?-

-No sabemos-

Luna y Ginny bajaron la cabeza sintiendo un poco de pena y cierta mortificación, inclusive esperaban el gran regaño de Hermione, pero no fue así.

-Si ustedes se quieren, por mi está bien. Sólo pienso que esto no llegará a mucho-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ginny consternada

-La relación "chica-chica", yo no creo que dure mucho-

-Ya veremos entonces-dijo Luna sonriendo

-Eres increíble, Luna- dijo Hermione mientras se abalanzaba para abrazar a sus amigas.

-Gracias por entender, Herms- espetó Ginny

-Seguro-

Las chicas sonrieron y salieron del invernadero. Hermione y Ginny acompañaron a Luna por algo de pudín y después la llevaron hasta su sala común, regresando a la sala de Gryffindor.

-Debiste decirme esto antes, Ginny-

-Lo siento, sólo no sabía cómo hacerlo-

-Está bien, lo entiendo. Después de todo, no es algo fácil de decir-

-Gracias por entenderlo, Herms-

-¿Le dirás a Ron?-

-No lo sé-

-Deberías hacerlo, es tú hermano después de todo-

-Ya lo pensaré-

-No tardes mucho-

Las chicas entraron a la sala común y Harry y Ron las miraron fascinados.

-Deberían ordenar sus prioridades- dijo Ron riendo fuertemente.

-Cállate- dijo Harry dándole un codazo.

-Subiré a dormir- dijo Ginny

-Descansa- contesto el trío.

Ginny subió lentamente las escaleras pensando en lo que hoy había pasado, se sentía feliz y confundida, pero sabía que todo mejoraría con el tiempo.

-¡Ginny!-

-Angelina, me espantas-

-Lo siento- dijo mientras se buscaba algo en los bolsillos- Ten-

-¿Qué es?-

-No sé, te lo manda Luna; la encontré hace un rato y eso, bueno, nos vemos-

-Gracias-

Ginny entró a la habitación y sonrió al ver una curiosa cajita color rojo. La abrió lentamente y descubrió en su interior algo de nieve falsa y una nota acompañada por un collar con de mariposa.

_No la abras hasta que te lo pida.  
P.s: Cuídate de los nargles, últimamente  
están muy traviesos_

_ Te quiere, Luna._

Ginny sólo sonrió, se puso el collar y se lanzo a dormir.


End file.
